


There Now, Steady Love, So Few Come and Don't Go

by wyntre



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Season 8 Spoilers, Spoilers, Spoilers for S8e18 - Body and Soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:59:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyntre/pseuds/wyntre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'T were joy, not fear, claspt hand-in-hand with thee,<br/>To wait for death--mute--careless of all ills - Alfred, Lord Tennyson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Now, Steady Love, So Few Come and Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by The Fray's 'Look After You' (title from there as well) and the angst fest that was 8x18 'Body and Soul.'
> 
> Feedback is loved.

**_A long, long sleep, a famous sleep_ ** **_  
That makes no show for dawn  
By strech of limb or stir of lid, --  
An independent one. _ ** **– ‘A long, long sleep,’ Emily Dickinson.**

House’s fingers carded through Wilson’s hair. He was thin, sick; so very, very sick. Always the strong one and now…  
Now the universe had played its final, cruel joke.

The oxygen mask covered the once full face, the same face that had lost its healthful flush and become grey and drawn.  
Oxygen. Wilson coughed and took the mask away. House’s sad blue eyes sought and found Wilson’s kind brown ones.  
He was the one who’d never left him.

Wilson took a shuddering breath, reaching out to House with a frail hand. The diagnostician took hold, weak fingers closing against his.  
The realisation now, after years of companionship, that Wilson had always been his – and this was how it was to end.  
House didn’t know love besides Wilson – not true love at least.

House stood for a moment, encouraging Wilson to move a little so they could share the sofa. Wilson’s head landed in his lap when he sat, and House ignored the pain in his leg.  
“I’m sorry.” Wilson’s voice was weary, weak, fragmented.  
“Shut up.” House, though he would never admit it, was scared. His fingers cared through Wilson’s thin hair once more. The oncologist struggled to breathe, offering the oxygen mask earned House a glare.  
“No.”

And as the world spun, and others went on; Wilson took his last breath. And there in 221B, Wilson died in House’s arms.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Urgh, I can't cope with House this season; it's breaking my heart.


End file.
